


A Christmas to Remember

by DerpyMuffinz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/pseuds/DerpyMuffinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Eren, and Marco celebrate Christmas, and rediscover their love for each other in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wanted to try something new, because I can't write Ereri very well. It's Levi's fault for being such a sinnamon roll and Eren being too pure for this world tbh. I've always liked erejean anyways, so Happy Birthday!
> 
> Edit: This is an erejeanmarco fic, Marco shows up at the end and is mentioned throughout. So for the most part it's erejean. I did censor this, I'm so sorry. I'm too pure. 
> 
> Edit Numero Dos: I just realized that this is really long so this has now become your makeshift Christmas present too because I literally will not finish anything else.
> 
> Edit Trois (that's three in French hon hon hon) : firstly, apparently polygamy is illegal, so let's overlook that so these dorks can be happy. Secondly, let's pretend they somehow were able to adopt a baby that looked like the three of them, okay?
> 
> What I imagine Eren's voice sounding like (or close at least, there aren't any decent covers of this song): https://youtu.be/7pwiBWo9qBA

                                                                                  ~Jean~

I had always had nightmares. I couldn't explain why, but that didn't matter to them. The giant man-eating monsters that took the lives of my friends over and over again in front of me. I hated these dreams with every fiber of my being but they followed me everywhere, chasing me even when I was awake.

My only escape from these horrors was Marco. Despite the fact that we were polar opposites, we clicked somehow. I didn't feel so alone when I was around that freckled dork, I felt loved. That feeling gave me comfort when I woke up screaming and crying, only to have Marco rush to my side. When I slept in Marco's arms, the warmth of him reminded me that my friends weren't going anywhere, no matter what.

Unfortunately for me, however, Marco wasn't present. When the two of us started dating in Uni, Marco was majoring in medicine. He went off to an immersive internship, so the only person I had left was Eren. And I was _terrified_.

Eren wasn't actually that bad, in fact I fondly remember the day I started dating the brunette, but I just couldn't tell him. There was this deep horrifying fear that Eren wouldn't comfort me. And that was what I feared most. Eren was loyal and definitely trustworthy, as he had proved on the day he confessed to me.

 

                                                                                   ~Flashback~

_It was the last week before winter break. I was a junior in Uni, and happily dating Marco. The relationship between the two of us wasn't that much different than before we dated actually, we were still best friends, and still dorks. School had just ended that day, and Marco was just meeting me in the courtyard that connected the dorms. He had just run from his class, his face flushed from the cold and his nose a bright scarlet. The two of us were chatting by the central fountain, talking about how we would spend our Christmas that year._

_That's when Eren came in. He ran up to me, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. I came to realize later that it wasn't from the cold. He tugged the me away from my boyfriend (I still get butterflies when I hear that), and out of earshot. I remember thinking about how cute he was at that moment, looking down nervously and fidgeting. I then proceeded to deny said feelings because he was Eren f*cking Jeager, d*mn it. I wouldn't fall for that jack*ss for all the money in the world. I knew the previous statement was complete and utter bullsh*t, but I had to keep my sanity somehow._

_"Jean I-I have s-something to t-tell you. Please don't get m-mad at me for this." I watched with concern, because this was Eren we were talking about. Eren Jaeger would rather jump off a cliff than ask for my forgiveness. "Get on with it, I don't have all day. I'd rather not freeze my *ss off out here if you don't mind."_

_Eren fidgeted again, before giving me an intense stare. "I like you Jean! Okay, there I said it. I don't know why, of all people, you. But I do. I get you're dating Marco now, so I won't interfere. There's just something I have to do first." His eyes flitted down to my lips as he bit his own, then looked back up at me. He grabbed the back of my neck and met my lips with his, and holy sh*t was he a good kisser. I was lost for words because I couldn't have seen this coming from a mile away._

_It was freezing out here, but the warmth of Eren's lips kept the cold at bay as his lips assaulted my own. And just as soon as it started, it stopped. He pulled away from me with shining eyes. He wiped at the tears before stepping away with a terrified look.  
"I am so sorry Jean. I didn't want to h-hide this from you, but y-you seemed so happy with Marco and I just-" I was too confused to take in his words, my brain was focused on figuring out what in the ever-loving f*ck was going on. Eren's eyes widened when his eyes landed on the freckled man himself, who had come up to us at some point during this conversation, holding my hand loosely. It was then I understood. I looked at Marco, who gave me a small nod of approval, before continuing._

_I wrapped my arms tightly around Eren's neck and smashed my lips onto his. The taste of peppermint was on my tongue once more. He instantly wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer as if by instinct. I could feel him shaking in my arms, and his movements were frantic. I bit his lip playfully before pulling away. I stayed in his arms, offering a reassuring smile. "Well, what a coincidence that Marco and I happen to have an open relationship." Marco came over at that moment with a bright smile, while Eren's eyes widened in disbelief. A playful smirk danced across my face as my eyes connected with his._

_"And it's also a coincidence that I happen to like you too."_

               

                                                                                  ~End Flashback~

So, my options were pretty limited. I could either go to Eren, and conquer this stupid fear or curl up in my bed and hope for the morning to come quickly. I chose Eren. I silently swung out of bed, my feet padding against the floor as I quietly moved down the hallway and peeked into the bedroom. Let me back up here and explain a little bit. Our house was set up pretty well, seeing as there were three of us. Everyone had their own rooms, but there was one master bedroom we usually slept in and did...other things.

Eren happened to be curled up in said room, and _holy f*ck_ was he cute. He was curled up in the white sheets, fists grabbing the blankets and pulling them close. His nose scrunched up whenever he inhaled. That alone would have been enough to kill me but then I heard it. The _snores_.

The soft, gentle, whistling snores that left his mouth every few seconds could only be compared to a kitten. While Eren was practically being an angel in his own right, I was standing outside the door with the nosebleed to end all nosebleeds. I gently crept into the room, climbing into the bed next to Eren and gently wrapping my arms around him. "Jean? You okay?" I shook my head into the back of his neck, holding onto him tighter. He made a soft sound, then flipped over so he was facing me, teal eyes lidded with sleep. "C'mere you," Eren said, opening his arms. I gladly scooted into the warm embrace. He rubbed gentle circles into my back.

The room was silent except for the rustle of sheets, and that was comforting to me. Eren was grounding me, giving me a reason to keep my chin up. _Just like he did when we faced the Titans._ I took a deep, shaky breath and pressed myself as close to Eren as I could. My face returned to the crook of his neck. "Why don't you tell me what the bad men did to you," he joked and I didn't respond, just focusing on little things to keep my mind off of the horrors I had just witnessed. "You really aren't okay, are you?" I looked up at him blankly. "You just noticed?" He sighed. "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head into his neck again and he made another strange noise before holding me tightly. "I know I'm no Marco, but I'm here for you, you big idiot." He planted a kiss on the crown of my head, before his breathing evened out, and eventually so did mine.

_The thundering of hooves on the dirt filled my ears along with the smell of earth. I spotted Marco next to me. He was looking ahead with a smile, the sun glinting off of his big brown eyes. "Marco? But I thought..." He reached up to his neck and unbuttoned the forest green cloak, letting it flap away in the wind before turning to face me. My stomach threatened to spill out its contents from the sight of him. The entire right side of his torso was rotted away, and the pungent smell of decay filled my nose. Tears spilled onto my cheeks. "Marco...y-your face." He just smiled at me. "This was what you wanted Jean."_

_"N-no...It isn't! I swear! I'd never want you to die Marco, I love you!" He only kept smiling, his eyes blank. They had lost their sparkle, the life completely gone. "If you loved me, you would have been with me on those cobblestones Jean. I can't love a coward." A shadow appeared above Marco, and with a sickening crunch and a spray of blood, the foot of a Titan crushed him. I forced myself to look forwards. That Marco was dead, there was no way that was real._

_The sing of cables drew my attention, and there was Eren, cloak flapping in the wind. Tears flew off his face as he raised his swords with a mighty cry. It hit me then. He was going too fast. "This is for Marco!" The Titan turned around much too quickly. Oh god no, Eren get out of the way! The Titan grabbed him mid-air and crushed him in one fluid motion. Blood sprayed everywhere, accompanied by the sound of cracking bones. A round object bounced and rolled towards me, and to my absolute horror, it was Eren's head. His eyes were wide open and tearful, blood stained his now lifeless face. "EREN NO!" With a cry that rivaled Armin's, I screamed, and screamed and screamed-_

 

                                                                                      ~Eren~

  
"Jean! Wake up!" Jean slowly opened his eyes, more tears running down his face as he pressed his face into my neck again. Sobs wracked his lanky frame and I did my best to comfort him. "Shhhh...I'm here, it's okay." He continued sobbing, hiccuping every once in a while. _This isn't the Jean I know, the Jean I used to fight. Was he always like this? Always this fragile?_ "I-it was h-horrible, y-you and M-Marco, you-" he broke down again, and I decided I couldn't take it. I forcefully took his chin and tilted his head before meeting his lips with mine. The saltiness of his tears mingled with our kiss, but that only pushed me to kiss him harder. _I'm here, you don't need to cry, I'm here. Please don't cry Jean._ I pulled away and stared him dead in the eyes, lacing my fingers through his. "Marco and I love you so much, and we sure as h*ll won't be going anywhere. Don't forget that." He sniffled again, and I wiped his tears away from his cheeks. "I love you so much, dumb*ss," he chuckled, planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled. "I know."

                                                                                     ~Jean~

Eren and I had stayed tangled up in the bed together for a while, and he eventually fell asleep. Even with Eren's comforting words, there was no way in h*ll I'd be going back to sleep. It was these moments, when Eren wasn't being a pompous *sshole, that I noticed the small things about him. Like how his teal eyes had little honey-colored flecks in them, or that there were three minuscule freckles under each of his eyes. Today I noticed his hair. It was long, shaggy, and generally unruly. The brown locks curled a bit near his ears, and swept over his pretty eyes, barely touching his long eyelashes and the tops of his cheeks. I smiled to myself, reaching out to comb my fingers gently through the mop of mousy, brown hair.

I knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and the concept of me having to sit up awake until Eren decided to wake up definitely did not sit well with me. Eren slept like the dead. Seriously, someone could drop-kick him and he wouldn't wake up. I played with the soft curls at the nape of his neck, contemplating whether I should dump ice down his shirt like I did last week or smother his face with a pillow so he would wake up. My fingers brushed gently against his neck and suddenly Eren's hand slapped up against the nape of his neck. He turned over a few moments after and blinked open his eyes. I was just staring, gaping like a fish for two reasons.

1\. Eren was even cuter when he was first waking up.  
2\. His reflexes were so sharp I probably could cut myself on them.

Eren just shot me a sleepy smile, then turned over again. By this time, he had completely gotten tangled up in the blankets, wrapping himself in a cozy cocoon. I glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which read 12:38 PM. I poked Eren in the face. "Eren, I'm hungry," I whined, pulling my best puppy dog face. _Thank you for teaching me the art of begging, Marco. I couldn't exploit Eren without you._ The b*stard didn't even turn over to acknowledge me, he just brushed me off. "Get up and make yourself some food then, lazy *ss," he mumbled, and then the soft kitten snores returned. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. If that's how you want to play it, then fine. I started poking his cheek in the same exact spot over and over. "Hey, hey Eren. Eren, Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeennnnnn, Eren, Hey Eren. Eren get up. Eren. Eren. Eren." The response I got was more kitten snores.

I went to poke him one more time, but he shifted, and my poke slid down his neck. Eren, _I sh*t you not_ , let out on honest to god _squeak_. He was awake now, his eyes wide and he's frozen, like he was shocked his body reacted so intensely to such a small touch. A smirk found its way onto my lips, and Eren's eyes widened further. "Wait, Jean-" Before he could even finish his sentence, I was on him, digging my fingers into his neck.

Eren was practically vibrating, curling in on himself and laughing like a f*cking maniac, trapped in the blanket burrito. My fingers were everywhere, from his nape down to his pulse point, and I couldn't help but think, he's so f*cking adorable.

"S-stop it! Stop!" He squirmed some more before actually _falling off the f*cking bed_. I leaped from the bed and straddled him, nightmares suddenly the least of my concerns. I fluttered my merciless fingers all over his neck, with a smirk. "Wanna make me food now?" I watched as Eren scrunched up his neck like a turtle, still laughing. "F-f*ck you Kirschtein." He flopped around uselessly in his comfy trap, swearing and giggling. "Who knew just a little tickling could turn you into such a helpless mess?" He managed to glare at me for a few seconds before dissolving into giggles again. “Jean, _oh my god,_ f*ck you _f*ck you_ \- ahah, _f*cking quit it_!”

I let him up, getting up off him and turning to climb back into bed, when a force slammed me into the mattress. I turned over to see Eren, breathless and red from all the laughing straddling my hips and pinning my wrists to the mattress. "I'll give you something to laugh about, princess," he snarled, and it was at that moment I realized that I was completely and utterly f*cked.

                                                                                    ~Eren~

The same devilish smirk that had crossed Jean's lips now graced my own as I menacingly wiggled my fingers above him and he flinched. "Karma sure is a b*tch, isn't it Jean?" I dug my fingers into his sides and he instantly started laughing and swearing. I let go of his wrists and started tickling his stomach, and he proceeded to start cursing like a sailor, batting uselessly at my hands. "Who knew that just a little tickling could turn you into such a helpless mess?" I mocked him, tapping a finger on my chin, still tickling with the other hand.

"F-f*ck you Jeager." He laughed even harder when I dug my fingers into his hips. He bucked and I almost fell off of him, but continued my assault. “NN-ERE-AHAHAHAA! S-Sto…Eren-Ahahaha! I can’t breath-AHA!” He arched his back and hit me harder, then I finally let him up. He looked up at me with a red face and panting, an annoyed look on his face. "Was that really *pant* necessary?" I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yup! _Now_ I'll make you breakfast." I skipped off to the kitchen hearing him shout _f*ck_ _you Jeager_ behind me.

                             

                                                                                   ~Jean~

 _That little sh*t-faced b*stard_. I groaned and dragged a hand down my face, before getting up and walking down the hallway past the kitchen. I took a few steps back and did a double take, a blush creeping across my face. _His *ss looks really good in those boxers._ I crept into the kitchen quietly, and snuck up behind Eren. He didn't hear me and I grinned to myself. I smacked his *ss and gave him a cheeky smile when he turned around annoyed. He looked absolutely ridiculous, with a faded band t-shirt that was a tad too tight and red boxers covered by a pink frilly apron purchased by Marco himself. His bed-head made his annoyed look ineffective, I just kissed his cheek and sat at the table with a happy hum.

Eren sat a steaming plate of scrambled eggs in front of me, which I proceeded to practically inhale. _Jesus f*ck these are good._ I stopped eating the eggs to take a sip from the coffee mug he had given me, which was a wise choice. Everyone knew that if you messed with me before I had a coffee, you might just lose a limb. "Hey Jean?" I looked over the rim of my mug at Eren, who was pushing his food around his plate with a dejected look. "Do you think Marco will be home for Christmas?" I raised an eyebrow and set down my mug.

"You really think Mama Bear Marco would miss Christmas? They'd have to call in the military to keep him away for Christmas. He wouldn't miss it for the world. And plus, it wouldn't be Christmas without him, now would it?" Eren nodded, eating his food. When he finally finished, (Seriously, how long does it take to eat a godd*mn plate of eggs?), I took his hand and dragged him to the garage. We took in box after box of tinsel, garlands, lights, ornaments, and every other decoration under the sun and set them down in the living room.

 

                                                                           One Hour Later...

  
"You could help me you know." Eren waved me off, continuing to play Super Mario on his 3DS. "I'm almost done with this level." I just sighed and returned to decorating the tree, grumbling to myself. _F*cking Jeager being a lazy*ss_. I hung another ornament on the tree, dragging a stool over to reach the higher branches of the tree. I felt the stool shift under my weight, and with a crash I fell straight into a pile of garland. A very smug looking Jaeger peered down at me with a cheeky grin. "You need help there Ponyboy?" I glared up at him, brushing lights and sparkles off of me with annoyance. "Shut it Jeager." Eventually, we got the tree decorated, and presents wrapped, (I have found tape in places that tape definitely should not be), and all that was left to do was wait.

Eren and I snuggled up on the couch together, The Santa Clause playing on the TV. (Personally, I thought it was a stupid movie, but Eren insisted that it was a classic. I insisted that it was bullsh*t.) We got about halfway through the movie before the lock on the door clicked and swung open. Standing behind it in all of his freckled glory, was Marco. "YOU'RE HOME!!!" Eren and I vaulted over the couch and flung ourselves at Marco. I'm proud to say that we took that motherf*cker down. I peppered kisses all over his face, happiness bubbling inside of me. _Marco is here, he's home._ The happiness I felt at seeing my boyfriend was interrupted by a sound.

A small laugh.

I looked behind him, and there, sitting on the porch, was a baby. "Marco, why do you have a baby? What the h*ll, dude?" Eren wasn't even concerned with why the baby was here, he was too busy cooing at the little devil and smiling. "He _is_ cute..." Marco scratched the back of his head with a guilty smile, and a nervous laugh. "Maybe we should talk about this inside..." I glared at him and went inside, Eren and the freckled culprit following me inside. I sat on the couch with my arms crossed. "Wanna tell me why the f*ck you have a small unidentified child?" Marco rolled his eyes, taking the swaddled baby from Eren, and I used that opportunity to peer at it. He was a cute little guy, with ashy hair like mine, and freckles splashed over his nose. Two wide, honey-colored eyes peered up at me from his blue blanket, and my eyes widened as I stare at Marco. "Is this...ours?" He nodded with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas, guys." Eren covered his mouth with tears pricking at his eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad," he whispered, before locking eyes with me. "We're gonna be dads," I corrected him, wrapping him in a hug along with Marco. "What's his name?" Marco held his finger out to the baby, and the small child grabbed it and grinned widely. "I don't know if you guys remember, but we talked about this once. We decided that if we ever had a son, we'd name him Luca." I smiled softly at the baby. "It's a beautiful name. I guess that makes my Christmas present more appropriate." I grabbed a box from under the tree.

 _This is it Jean. Remember what you practiced._ "Eren, Marco, I love you guys a lot. I have ever since the moment we started dating each other. We've been through a lot of sh*t together and seen a lot of things, but here we are, still going strong. We've been together a long time, and I've recently been thinking the same thing over again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you two." I got down on one knee, opening the box and looking at them with a loving smile. "Will you marry me?"

                                                                                   ~Marco~

Tears formed in my eyes as I covered my mouth, looking down at Jean. He held a ring box with three rings inside of it. Three simple silver bands, with engraving inside that read _forever in my heart_ in fancy script. Tears ran down my face as I nodded, hugging Jean tightly. Eren was crying too, embracing the both of us. I heard him sigh in relief, slipping a ring onto each of our fingers, the last one going on his. I looked at the baby with a smile, tears still flowing. "We're a family now." Eren chuckled, and kissed me on the top of my head. "Yes we are. That makes my present kind of lame." I looked up at him curiously. "I'll be right back." He went to the back of the house, returning with his guitar, and I smiled. "You finally got your confidence." He smiled. "Thanks to you and Jean." Eren majored in music in university, and had a beautiful voice, but he had always been scared to sing to us, fearing we would judge him. His confidence was a gift I would cherish for years. He began to strum some chords.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you

I felt like a thousand butterflies were having seizures in my stomach, because Eren's voice was _amazing_. He had such an amazing talent, and I began to fall in love with him all over again. Eren shot a loving glance towards Jean, then a smile towards me.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you

I smiled and closed my eyes, joining in with his singing.

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is having a reason  
Nah, nah, nah, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open too  
Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Jean even joined in, and my heart felt like it would burst. The love I felt for these two was overwhelming and slightly scary, but it was moments like this that made me feel that it was _right_.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees  
Cause I...  
(I'm gonna stand by you)

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through H*ll with you  
Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
Oh I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
Yeah I'm gonna stand by you

Eren's voice lingered on the last note, as he let his guitar fade out. He smiled sheepishly. "Did I do okay?" Jean's jaw was slack, and he sputtered with disbelief.

"Good? _Good?_ You were _f*cking amazing!_ " I nodded vigorously in agreement. Eren blushed, looking down at his feet. I lifted his head and kissed him gently. "That was awesome, Eren. Let us hear your voice more, hmm?" He nodded slowly with a smile. Soon, his guitar was discarded, and the three of us cuddled together in front if the fireplace, Luca in my arms. "Merry Christmas guys," Jean whispered. "Merry Christmas, Jean." I smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, dumb*ss," Eren replied. It was then that I knew that I was where I belonged. In the arms of the men I loved.

 

                                                                                    _The End_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nitosenpai! Don't ever change, bro.


End file.
